Cutlass
Definition The cutlass is the primary melee weapon that the player uses throughout the game. In the beginning of the game the player can obtain the rusty cutlass from the blacksmith, Will Turner and also get basic training from him. Better swords must be purchased at a blacksmith or obtained through additional Fortune Quests. Types of Cutlass As the pirate's skill with the cutlass improves, he/she can buy or find better and better swords. Later, the pirate will be offered quests to obtain the finest weapons in the islands. Name Description Skill Required Cost Rusty Cutlass ' An old, unbalanced sword. Used in the tutorial. None FREE 'Iron Cutlass A well-crafted blade and good weapon! +2 damage per hit. Sword 5 200 Steel Cutlass Has a gold handle and wicked curved blade. +4 damage Sword 10 1000 Fine Cutlass Gold-handled Cutlass. 6+ damage per hit. Reward for helping Will Turner Sword 15 Quest Pirate Blade A finely made weapon. +8 damage Reward for helping Balthasar Bollard Sword 20 + Fine Cutlass Quest *Baboon Cutlass (Rare) - Attack 39, Monkey Panic 2, Surefooted 2, Brawl +1 *Battle Cutlass - *Brawler's Cutlass - Attack +47, Power Slash 2, Stun Immunity 1, Brawl +1 *Buccaneer's Cutlass - Attack 51, Rolling Attack 1, Parry +1, Thrust +1 *Cabin Boy's Cutlass - Attack 16, Not in the Face! 1 *First Mate's Cutlass - Attack 34, Captain's Resolve 1, Slash +1 *Grand Cutlass - *Heavy Cutlass - Attack +14, Sweep +1 *Orangutan Cutlass - Attack 53, Monkey Panic 2, Surefooted 3, Brawl +2, Taunt +1 *Ornate Cutlass - *Poisoned Cutlass - Attack +22, Venom Strike 1, Not in the Face! 1 *Privateer's Cutlass - Attack 59, Rolling Attack 3, Parry +2, Brawl +2 *Sea Dog's Cutlass *Shark Blade - Attack 39, Rolling Attack 1, Critical Strike 1, Endurance +1 *Sharp Cutlass - Attack 16, Critical Strike 1 *Short Cutlass - Attack 16 *Swabbies Cutlass - Sweep +1 *Swashbuckler's Cutlass - Attack 38, Rolling Attack 2, Parry +1, *Tempered Cutlass - Attack 25, Critical Strike 2, Sweep +1 *Venomed Cutlass - Venom Strike *Voodoo Sword - Healing Boost *War Cutlass - Attack 39, Healing Boost 3, Flourish +1 *Worn Cutlass - Attack +7, No abilities *Voodoo Cutlass *Voodoo Hunter Cutlass Cutlass Skills Combo Skills Cutlass combo skills are progressive attacks that require a regular timing to execute. The first attack is always a hack, the second correctly timed attack is a slash, then a cleave, and so on. Higher level combos do much more damage than lower-level combos. Name Description Skill Req. Icon Hack A quick opening attack. Level 1 Slash A broad back-slash. Level 4 Cleave A mighty overhead strike. Level 7 Flourish Three upward slashes. Level 10 Thrust A fancy finishing stab. Level 17 Attack Skills Name Description Skill Req. Icon Sweep A wide circular slash that hits all nearby enemies. Level 2 Brawl Fight dirty by head-butting an enemy! Stuns for a short time. Level 8 Taunt Pulls enemy aggression and decreases enemy accuracy. Level 14 Blade Storm A barrage of slashes. Level 20 Passive Skills These skills are always active once acquired and do not need to be triggered. Name Description Skill Req. Parry Deflect enemy attacks Level 6 Endurance Increase maximum health. Level 12 Enemies Officers, Sergeants, Grunts, Undead Bandits, Undead Pirates, Undead Captains, Thrall Captains and Seabeards are known to be skilled with the cutlass, along with Spanish Undead and French Undead. Also See *Swordcrash's Guide to the Cutlass *Dagger Category:Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Skills